


Not Another Klance Fic

by SydneyZoldyck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Believe me – It will get explicit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyZoldyck/pseuds/SydneyZoldyck
Summary: The dull electric buzz of the chain was driving him mad by the time Keith had arrived. He had been sitting on the ground - his forehead against the alien tree trunk, chin resting on his bound hands - for what felt like forever. A gust of wind blew his hair across his face as Red landed, washing the heat of the lion ship across the river bank. His eyes lit up as Keith sauntered out of Red's cockpit, Keith picking up his step once he caught Lance's eye. A smirk crossed Keith's lips as he reached where Lance sat on the dirt and Lance felt a heat spread across his cheeks."Well, this is a little..."-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or Keith and Lance are oblivious to each other's feelings, until they're not.





	Not Another Klance Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic ever.

The dull electric buzz of the chain was driving him mad by the time Keith had arrived. He had been sitting on the ground - his forehead against the alien tree trunk, chin resting on his bound hands - for what felt like forever. A gust of wind blew his hair across his face as Red landed, washing the heat of the lion ship across the river bank. His eyes lit up as Keith sauntered out of Red's cockpit, Keith picking up his step once he caught Lance's eye. A smirk crossed Keith's lips as he reached where Lance sat on the dirt and Lance felt a heat spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Well, this is a little..."  
  
"Don't start," Lance retorted. His expression giving away his embarrassment and frustration at the whole predicament. "Can you just get me out of these things?" He demanded, attempting to wave his constrained hands.  
  
With a huff, Keith crotched down and started to wrestle with the handcuffs. Lance watched as Keith's fingers pry at the cuffs, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Keith caught him watching him and grinned as Lance quickly turned away to focus on the distance.  
  
Lance let out an exasperated sigh, fidgeting and eager to get out of his cuffs. An exaggerated pout marked his face and Keith rolled his eyes. A sudden sharp pull of the cuffs startled Keith as Lance grunted, hoping to will himself free on his own.  
  
"Stop moving!" Keith snapped at him, as he pulled his knife from its sheath. Lance's pupils blew wide as Keith shoved the knife into the clasp.  
  
"You could at least be grateful. I did get your lion back for you..." The end of his remark emphasized by the clasps of the handcuffs springing open.  
  
A large grin spread across Lance's face as he shook out his wrists and sprang to his feet. "Geez, how many times do I have to thank you? It's not like your ego needs another boost."  
  
A scowl deepened on Keith's face, "well, you could at least stop being such a jerk-"  
  
"Me? The jerk? Ha! That's rich." Lance scoffed as he rubbed the now calloused skin around his wrists. "Now where's my baby?" He asked searching the skies.  
  
With a huff, Keith replied, "the team has Blue. We were able to catch up to Rolo before the Galra did. Maybe next time don't let your lion get nabbed while you're trying to impress some girl."  
  
"Whatever, Nyma was into me." Lance winked as he shoved by Keith and headed toward Red. "Just get me back to my lion."    
  
"Pretty sure she was just using you..." Keith muttered as he passed Lance into the lion's mouth.  
  
Keith slipped into the piloting chair as Lance scanned Red's cockpit. It was uncannily familiar, but not quite the same as Blue's. Unsure of how to place himself, Lance stopped mid step.  
  
"Where am I supposed to, ah - " Lance asked, trying to find a surface to lean against during flight.  
  
"I don't care, just don't touch anything" Keith snapped in response, watching the navigation screens pop up.  
  
Folding his arms against his chest, Lance stalked behind Keith's chair pouting. He peaked over Keith's shoulder and watched as he prepared for flight, feeling his gut clench at Keith's ease in the role. Then suddenly Red sprung into flight, Lance instinctively grabbing for the closest object for stability, shutting his eyes.  
  
As Red passed through the planet's atmosphere and the turbulence subsided, Lance began loosened his firm grip. His nose twitched with a tickle. As he opened his eyes, he realized where he had ended up. His arms flung around the pilot's chair and cross Keith's chest, his face tucked firm into the crook of Keith's neck and his lips grazing the sharp line of Keith's jaw. Lance's face had never grown so warm, so quickly as he cautiously pulled away from Keith.  
  
Spotting the flush marking Keith's cheeks and ears, Lance apprehensively cleared his throat - pulling his arms back across his own chest as he stood upright.  
  
"S-sorry about that..." Lance croaked, willing his blush away.  
  
Keith only let out a chuckle in response.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't such a terrible pilot..." snarled Lance.  
  
"What did you say?" The blush on Keith's face turning to an angry flush as he turned to Lance with a scowl.  
  
"I said you're not as great a pilot as you think you are." A smug smirk graced Lance's face as he watched Keith fume. His face red and stern, Keith turned back to the controls.  
  
"Better than you," he muttered as the Castleship came into view.    
  
Lance had to stop himself from grasping onto the piloting chair as Red swiftly dropped to the planet’s surface. Feeling the lion hit the surface, Lance eagerly ran to the door needing to get away from Keith more than see Blue again. His eyes lit up as he stepped from Red's cockpit, seeing Shiro, Allura, Hunk and Pidge. As he got closer, noticing Rolo and Nyma, he lost his smile.  
  
"Lance!" Hunk pulled him in for a hug. Shiro and Pidge smiled, happy to have their blue paladin back. "Keith got Blue! You should have seen him fly through that asteroid belt." Keith walked over, smiling at Hunk, Shiro patting him on the shoulder. Lance crossed his arms firmly over his chest, a deep frown across his lips, "yeah, I get it. Keith's the best at everything." His words short as his face grew red and he turned away from Keith's gaze.  
  
"What can I say? The kid can fly." Rolo chimed in, drawing the Paladins attention back to the bandits.  
  
Keith turned to Rolo, a hand on his hip, "since your ship really doesn't work now, you'll have the wait here for a rescue."  
  
"Thanks - for sparing our lives." Rolo dropped his gaze.  
  
As Hunk drew the team's attention back to the Balmeria, Lance, still angry, faced Keith and deepened his glare. Leaving the bandits to wait for a rescue, they headed back to the Castleship. Pidge and Hunk teasing Lance along the way.  
  
"So, how did you end up in the handcuffs?" Pidge giggled.  
  
"Give Lance a break! I'm sure it could have happened to anyone," Hunk smirked.  
  
"It can't be that hard to trick Lance..." Keith snarked as he fell in step with Lance, a sly grin growing on his face.  
  
Lance felt his face grew hot, flustered by the teasing and the smile reaching Keith's eyes. Locking eyes, Lance was speechless and Keith just smiled.  
  
"All it takes is a little flirting," Keith's grin formed into a large smile as he laughed, passing Lance into the Castleship.  
  
"Quiznak," Lance huffed as he watched Keith catch up to Shiro and Allura. "I hate Keith!" His arms stiff at his sides, fists clenched shut, Lance felt his stomach flutter as Keith looked back over his shoulder. A light blush and a lopsided smile covered Keith's face before he turned his attention back to Shiro. Lance felt his flush spread to his ears and down to his neck.  
  
Hunk threw his arm around Lance's shoulders, chuckling. "Keith is alright, plus we wouldn't have caught up to Blue in that asteroid field of it wasn't for him."  
  
"I could have got Blue back myself-"  
  
"Yeah, if you weren't tied to a tree!" Pidge cackled, swiftly catching up to the rest of the group, only turning around to point and laugh at Lance.  
  
Lance growled, thoroughly frustrated and embarrassed, as they passed the doors into the Castleship. Allura called to everyone that they would be regrouping in the brig in a couple hours to plan the Balmera mission.


End file.
